Jodoh Untuk Hinata
by Heise Fire
Summary: Hiashi cari jodoh buat Hinata! Siapa yg akan kepilih? Semua tergantung pilihan Readers! RnR Onegai?


Hai Minna-sama^^

Ini dapet ide dari cece Fire

Just the GAJE ONESHOT about Hinata!

Still no pairing

Pairing nya tergantung Minna-sama

Disclaimer : Untuk kesekian kalinya dengan hormat saya mengumumkan bahwa saya nggak nge own Naruto. Yang punya tuh si Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

Warning : GaJe, OOC, aneh soro, kalau gak suka jangan baca!

Silahkan nikmati karya gaje Fire

* * *

**JODOH UNTUK HINATA**

"NEJIIIIII!"

Di pagi hari yang sangat amat teramat tenang itu, suara nista menggelegar dari dalam ruang kerja seorang ayah yang depresi serta pemimpin Klan Hyuuga yang bergengsi, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Disusul suara langkah kaki hina yang berlari-lari seperti langkah orang dikejar anjing gila yang ngamuk menggema di sepanjang koridor-koridor Hyuuga Palace. Bisa ditebak, pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah orang yang namanya diteriakkan dengan hina oleh Hiashi, yakni keponakannya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Iya, Paman Hiashi! Neji dataaaaang!" suara bariton namun gaje muncul di urutan ketiga dari tiga hal gaje perusak pagi hari penuh kedamaian yang baru saja disebutkan.

BRAAAAKKK

Neji membuka pintu ruang kerja Hiashi dengan tidak kenal belas kasihan, membuat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang duduk di meja kerja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun njingkat dari kursinya.

"Apa ada, eh.. ada apa Paman Hiashi memanggil aku?" tanya Neji sok gentleman *ditendang sama Neji*

"Ini tentang putriku tersayang, Hinata!" jawab Hiashi dengan pandangan suram serta horror, yang mana makin menambah ketegangan Neji.

"Apa masalahnya, Paman?" tanya Neji was was. Wajar lah! Dia paling anti kalau ada kabar negatif yang menyerang Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya tercinta itu.

"Masalahnya adalah.." suara Hiashi bergetar. Neji menelan ludah sambil berulang kali baca doa dalam hatinya.

#

#

#

#

"GUE BELUM NEMUIN JODOH BUAT HINATA!"

Neji langsung sweatdropped. Seluruh beban kecemasannya langsung ambruk total.

"Yah itu mah biasaaaa, Paman Hiashi." kata Neji acuh tak acuh.

"Biasa, katamu! Baka Neji! Usia Hinata sudah menginjak 22 tahun! Sudah hampir tiba waktunya untuk Hinata memimpin klan ini! Dan itu juga usia yang menuntut jodoh untuknya!" Hiashi mencak-mencak, membuat Neji jadi cengok secengok cengoknya.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Neji juga patut bingung juga. Apa yang dibilang Hiashi pamannya yang 'agak-agak' itu sih emang bener. Neji memutar otak. Tiba-tiba..

CLING

Sebuah lampu tanpa kabel yang menyala terang mecungul di atas kepala Neji, namun sialnya..

PET

Lampu tersebut mati, diikuti dengan kesuraman yang menyebar di wajah sang Hyuuga Neji.

3 tahun kemudian.. *plakk*

Maksudnya, 3 detik kemudian..

CLING!

Lampunya nyala lagi tuh!

"Gini aja, Paman Hiashi. Kan siapapun mau jadi pasangan Hinata? Gimana kalo kita pake sistem voting?" usul Neji.

"Voting gimana maksud kamu?", Hiashi bingung.

Lalu..

PSST PSST PSST PSST PSST

WAS WIS WUS WES WOS

Neji bisik-bisik ria sama Hiashi.

Kayaknya bakal ada sayembara, nih!

"Ide bagus tuh. Kau memang keponakan paling baik dah. Ya sudah. Cepet kamu kirim surat ke Godaime Hokage, oke?" Hiashi menepuk bahu keponakannya dengan kekuatan Gorilla *di Juuken sama Hiashi*

Neji nyengir kuda dan segera mengangguk lalu secepat kilat melaksanakan perintah pamannya yang tercinta : menulis surat untuk sang pemimpin Desa Konohagakure.

* * *

Di kantor Hokage..

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, aku ada misi penting untuk kalian. Segera berpencarlah ke seluruh Konohagakure setelah kalian menerima misi ini!" suara Tsunade menggelegar.

Mendengar kata 'seluruh Konohagakure', ketiga ninja yang disebutkan namanya pun langsung lemes.

Kurenai langsung patah semangat. Kakashi tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku porno yang sedang dipegangnya sementara Anko segera terbatuk-batuk.

Sedemikian pentingnyakah misi kali ini?

"Sebenarnya ini permintaan dari Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Dari semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Benar-benar penting! Penting!" Lanjut Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja jadi emosi sendiri.

"Nona Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" pikir Kurenai, Kakashi, dan Anko bersamaan.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah.. untuk mencari.." Tsunade berhenti, menciptakan aura gelap di ruangan itu.

"I-iya?" mereka bertiga gugup.

#

#

#

#

"SIAPA SHINOBI YANG PANTAS MENJADI PASANGAN HIDUP HYUUGA HINATA!" sang Godaime Hokage berkata dengan tegas.

"UAPAH?" Kurenai, Kakashi dan Anko membentuk paduan suara yang didasari oleh keterkejutan. Bahkan mata kurang tidur Kakashi langsung jadi mata 1000 watt seperti milik Naruto.

"Hei, kalian pikir itu tidak penting?" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi.. bukannya pasangan hidup Nona Hinata harus dari Souke Hyuuga juga?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini keinginan ayahnya! Cepat laksanakan!" Tsunade mengayunkan tangannya seperti menggusak ayam-ayam yang sedang mematuki rejekinya. He? Apaan nih?

Untuk sesaat Kakashi, Kurenai dan Anko diam berdiri mematung di tempatnya masing-masing, masih dengan wajah terkejut masing-masing, yang mana memicu kemarahan sang Godaime Hokage.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"CEPAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Suara halilintar Tsunade membelah dunia perninjaan.

"I-iya, Tsunade-samaaaaaa!" ketiga Jounin malang tersebut langsung ngacir dan berebut keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage cantik yang kini sedang kalap.

* * *

"Hadehh.. selamat selamat.." Anko mengelus dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melaksanakannya." Kata Kakashi sok pemimpin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Anko.

"Kita mulai." Kurenai melihat kertas di tangannya.

"Menurut data yang diminta oleh Hiashi-sama, kandidat harus : tampan dan sesuai untuk ukuran seorang gadis seperti Hinata-sama, baik, setia, blablabla.." Kurenai membacakan isi kertas yang di tangannya.

"Hoo jadi begitu." Anko manggut-manggut (pura-pura) mengerti.

"Kita mulai dari Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi merespon.

Mereka pun menuju rumah sang bocah Kyuubi.

"Naruto, apa kau ada di dalam?" Kurenai mengetuk pintu.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalo pelan gitu sih nggak bakalan denger, Kur. Pasti dia masih tidur. Biar Kakashi yang akan melakukannya." Kakashi menarik napas panjang, lalu..

"CHIDORIIIIIII!" seru Kakashi. Tangannya tetap aman di sakunya. Hanya nama jurusnya saja. Benar saja. Dari dalam sana terdengar suara orang yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan si bocah Kyuubi?

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei? Ini kan masih pagi." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kusut sekusut benang kusut yang sangat kusut sekusut kusutnya.

"Kami ada misi untuk mencari siapa Shinobi yang pantas untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Nona Hinata." Kakashi menjelaskan. Mata Naruto langsung cerah secerah mentari.

"Pilihan kalian memang tepat! Hanya aku yang pantas menjadi suami Hinata-chan!" Naruto langsung memasang tampang cool.

"Huh. Sainganmu banyak, Bodoh!" Anko kesal.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Kurenai saat mereka meninggalkan Naruto.

#

#

#

Kediaman Uchiha..

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja mencuci baju dan mengepel lantai. Heh? Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi babu?

"Kami ada misi untuk mencari siapa Shinobi yang pantas untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Nona Hinata." Kakashi menjelaskan, lagi.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan pel yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh jadi begitu! Baiklah aku ikut! Tentu dia akan memilihku! Oh Hinata-chan ku terchayanx!" Sasuke langsung gila sendiri.

Daripada terlibat lebih jauh, 'Trio Jounin Pencari Jodoh Untuk Hyuuga Hinata' segera pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedang menari-nari gaje.

"Ohayou. Aku boleh ikut nggak?"

Sebuah suara maskulin yang ramah menyapa mereka bertiga dari belakang. Mereka menoleh. Di belakang mereka berdiri sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"O-oh tentu saja boleh!" Kurenai langsung merona dan mencatat nama Minato.

"Arigatou." Minato membungkuk dan langsung berlalu sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

Samar-samar trio Jounin tsb bisa mendengar apa yang dinyanyikan sang Yondaime Hokage,

"Cinta.. akan kuberikan.. bagi hatimu yang damai.. syalalala~ Hinata oh Hinataaa.." *Minato nyanyi lagunya Chrisye yang judulnya 'Cintaku'*

Kakashi, Anko dan Kurenai langsung sweatdropped ria.

* * *

"Ehm ehm.. dari Konohagakure sudah didapat. Ehem. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yondaime Hokage dan Hyuuga Neji." Kata Kurenai.

*Neji juga ikut lho!*

Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai mengadakan konser gratis yang hanya bisa didengar oleh pemilik perut masing-masing. Mereka mampir ke rumah makan sederhana yang dilapisi sekat diantara meja yang satu dengan meja yang lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Selanjutnya, siapa lagi ya?" Anko menggaruk dagunya sambil berpikir. "Nggak ada lagi yang ganteng, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalo Kazekage?" Usul seorang wanita berkuncir empat yang kepalanya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik sekat di belakang mereka.

Trio Jounin tsb tak terlalu memperhatikan sang empunya suara.

Kurenai, tanpa menoleh, dengan antengnya menjawab, "Emoh. Yondaime Kazekage kan sudah beristri, sudah punya anak lagi."

Doeng!

Kurenai kok jadi lolok gini?

"Bukan!" terdengar suara lagi dari belakang mereka.

Akhirnya trio Jounin tsb menoleh.

"Temari." Kata Anko ringan. "Kamu yang bilang tadi ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Bolehkan kalo adikku ikutan. Dia kan juga ganteng." senyum Temari sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang ada disampingnya.

"He?" Anko cengok. "Memangnya kamu tahu kami lagi mbahas apaan?"

"Emangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Temari. Dasar! Nggak tahu acara apa seenaknya ngikutin adiknya!

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung menggubrak, secara mental tentunya.

"Ini lho. Kami disuruh mencari siapa Shinobi yang paling pantas untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Hinata-sama." Jawab Kurenai datar.

Mendengar nama 'Hinata', Gaara langsung membelalak.

Semua kenangan bersama..

Semua pelukan..

Semua ciuman..

Semua blushing2 yang indah..

(baca di fic Fire yang laen)

*puakkkk –terlalu banyak menggombal-*

Gaara menarik napas, lalu membuang harga dirinya dengan menggebrak meja sambil berteriak pake toa yang tak terlihat, "AKU AKAN IKUT SAYEMBARA INI!"

Gaara kok pake kata sayembara? Siapa yang bilang ini sayembara? Jadi kayak filem Joko Tarub dong?

Tapi kalo Gaara jadinya Joko Gentong *mati di Sabaku Kyuu*

-singkat cerita-

Akhirnya kandidat-kandidat pun didapatkan.. antara lain..

Dari Konohagakure :

~Uzumaki Naruto

~Uchiha Sasuke

~Yondaime Hokage

~Hyuuga Neji

Dari Sunagakure tampil Sabaku no Gaara sebagai satu-satunya kandidat kuat. Ternyata Sunagakure gak punya cowok ganteng! *bukkk*

Dari Akatsuki yang memaksa untuk diikutkan..

~Uchiha Itachi

~Akasuna no Sasori

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju kantor Hokage.

Di depan Hokage Tower telah disiapkan sebuah panggung yang didekorasi dengan indahnya. Hiashi beserta para tua-tua Klan Hyuuga duduk tak jauh di depan panggung. Untuk mengobservasi.

"Nah udah pada kumpul semua kan? Ayo kita mulai acaranya!" seru Anko selaku pembawa acara yang datang bersama Kurenai.

"Para tuan-tuan dari Klan Hyuuga akan mengamati para Shinobi yang mengajukan diri di dalam pemilihan ini." Lanjut Kurenai.

"Baiklah! Kami persilahkan para kandidat untuk naik ke atas panggung dan mempromosikan diri. Yang pertama, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Anko bersemangat.

"Promosi? Gimana caranya, Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Gampang. Kau cukup memperkenalkan diri, meminta dukungan dari para Readers, lalu minta send review. Begitu." Kurenai menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya, baiklah!" ucap Naruto bersemangat kemudian meloncat ke atas panggung.

Set!

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Di kemudian hari nanti aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat. Tapi sebelum itu, aku minta dukungan kalian semua di acara pemilihan calon suami untuk Hinata ini. Jangan ragu! Cintaku untuk Hinata 100% terjamin! Hiashi-sama! Saya akan menjadi menantumu yang terbaik! Untuk para Readers, jangan lupa review dan ketik namaku ya!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat membara.

"Naruto! Kami akan mendukungmu!" teriak para pendukung Naruto ikutan semangat.

"Aku jadi ikut bersemangat, Naruto!" teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat masa setengah muda.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Anko.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung berada di atas pangung.

"Wow.." ucap penonton sambil berdecak kagum.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua di pemilihan jodoh untuk Hinata ini. Cintaku pada Hinata telah teruji. Hiashi-sama, saya siap untuk menjadi menantu Anda. Untuk para Readers, ketik namaku dan send review. Aku tunggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang cool.

"Selanjutnya, Yondaime Hokage!" seru Anko masih semangat.

Minato pun langsung muncul di atas panggung dengan jurus kilat miliknya. Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. Para penonton kembali berdecak kagum.

"Ohayou!" sapa Minato hangat sebelum membuka perkenalan dan promosi dirinya.

"OHAYOU!" balas penonton penuh semangat '45.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua di pemilihan jodoh untuk Hinata ini. Cintaku pada Hinata murni dan asli. Hiashi-sama, saya akan menjadi menantu yang baik serta suami yang bertanggung jawab. Bagi para Readers, ketik namaku dan send review. Aku tunggu ya." ucap Minato dan menutupnya dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

"Berikutnya, Hyuuga Neji!" seru Anko.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata-sama dengan sepenuh hatiku. Paman Hiashi, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan Hinata-sama seumur hidupnya. Bagi para Readers, ketik namaku dan send review. Aku menunggu." Ucap Neji dengan tampang cool.

"Putraku! Berjuanglah!" terdengar seruan Hizashi selaku ayah Neji.

"Selanjutnya, Sabaku no Gaara!" panggil Anko.

Gaara mulai turun dengan menggunakan pasir nya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai sampai ke atas panggung.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku mungkin bukan berasal dari desa ini, tapi aku percaya bahwa aku pasti memiliki peluang untuk menjadi suami Hinata." Ucap Gaara penuh tekad.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara berseru lantang, "Hinata-chan! Di manapun kau berada, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu! Sangat! Dan untuk Hiashi-sama, aku bersumpah, bahkan lebih baik dari pada Neji, bahwa aku 100% pasti akan menjadi menantumu yang paling baik!"

Para hadirin langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Jangan harap!" seru Naruto.

"Kubunuh kau!" Sasuke geram.

"Aku pasti menang! Lihat aja! Salah satu buktinya, di semua fic BlackFireDragon777 pairingnya aku sama Hinata!" balas Gaara ketus.

"Nggak nentuin!" Minato langsung emosi.

Sebelum suasana jadi makin ricuh, Gaara berdehem dan langsung masang tampang cool lagi sambil berkata, "Aku minta kalian semua memberikan kepercayaan kalian untuk memilihku sebagai suami Hinata. Ketik Gaara dan send review. Terima kasih."

"Fiuh.. nyaris saja.." Anko mengelus dada.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi langsung muncul di atas panggung dengan cepatnya.

"Wow.." penonton kembali berdecak kagum dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Pertama-tama aku ingin beritahukan kepada kalian bahwa, garis yang ada diwajahku ini bukan keriput. Bukan keriput!" Itachi jadi emosi bin marah-marah sendiri. "Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa garis di wajah ku ini tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan title sebagai Hinata's Husband *sok inggrisan*. Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Hiashi-sama, aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk putrimu. Bagi para Readers, aku percaya pada kalian semua. Jadi, berikan dukungan kalian dengan mengetik namaku dan send review. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi dengan menitikkan air mata.

"Itachi sayang, mama akan selalu senantiasa mendukungmu!" teriak Uchiha Mikoto diantara para penonton yang kini sedang asyik bersorak sorai.

Sasuke langsung pundung karena nggak didukung mamanya.

"Selanjutnya, Akasuna no Sasori!"

Sasori langsung turun ke panggung. Tidak perlu gerakan yang cepat. Yang penting kan setelah ini. Menurutnya. Pelan-pelan asal selamat. Dasar!

Sasori sampai di atas panggung. Dia memulai perkenalan dengan menyibakkan rambut legendarisnya yang merah menyala.

Set!

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua agar aku dapat menjadi suami Hinata. Hinata-chan, I Lop U Pull! Hiashi-sama, aku sebagai calon menantumu takkan mengecewakanmu. Bagi para Readers, tolong dukung aku dengan mengetik Sasori dan send review. Aku percaya kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku. I Love You Beibeh!" Sasori menutup ucapannya dengan memberikan kiss bye ke arah penonton dan menyebabkan beberapa orang penduduk Konohagakure tepar akibat kehabisan darah karena nosebleed.

"Iya. Itulah dia para peserta kita yang akan memperebutkan title sebagai Hinata's Husband. Siapakah diantara mereka yang akan menang? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Good bye!" Ucap Anko menutup acara tersebut untuk sementara.

* * *

Fic ini Fire bikin atas usulan cece Fire

Di sini Minato single and very happy^^

Di fic ini, Minna-sama boleh kok milih lebih dari satu asal nggak semua dipilih. HARUS pake alesan.

Baik!

Review ditunggu!

Kasian Hinatanya menanti di peraduannya.

All Chara : Review Onegai?


End file.
